


Не её кот

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Кошки плохо приручаются, но хуже всего приручаются русские шпионки.





	Не её кот

**Author's Note:**

> курсивом выделена русская речь

— Я не собираюсь тебя усыновлять.  
Голос Таши долетает до Мэтта сквозь бетонную толщу крыши, вместе с шорохом его же рубашки, букетом недорогого красного вина и горьким табачным шлейфом.  
У неё много вредных привычек, хоть большинство и проявляется эпизодически: спать с бывшими, пить вино, курить после проваленной миссии. Но это всё меркнет по сравнению с невероятными по мощи и постоянству умениями лгать себе и принимать плохие решения.  
— Нет-нет, я не твоя хозяйка, — твердит Таша бездомному наглому коту. Делает глоток вина, чешет его под горлышком, сидя на ещё нагретой крыше.  
Сквозь приоткрытую дверь в квартиру просачиваются ночной летний воздух и кошачье мурлыканье. Мэтт вздыхает, лёжа в кровати и «глядя» в потолок.  
«Мы не встречаемся. Я не твоя девушка».  
Таша, в общем-то, говорит коту и Мэтту одно и то же.  
Но она продолжает возвращаться в квартиру Мэтта, продолжает делить с ним постель и пищу; и продолжает выходить на крышу, чтобы встретиться там с котом. Как будто это всё ничего не значит. Как будто эта крыша не стала особенной для гордого и грациозного пушистого уличного бандита; как будто квартира Мэтта не пропахла Ташей. Раньше эти ароматы — вино и табак, парфюм и порох — успевали выветриваться от визита к визиту, сейчас — нет.   
Она и гладит их как-то одинаково: вроде походя, но так, что за убранной рукой тянутся. Она обрабатывает их боевые раны из одного и того же пузырька, называя Мэтта идиотом, а кота — как-то по-русски, _«лихо одноглазое»_. Впрочем, тому удаётся сохранить оба глаза.  
Из-за кота с крыши порой пахнет тухлятинкой и киснущим молоком: он не всегда съедает Ташины дары сразу, а она постоянно его подкармливает и сердится, если Мэтт убирает блюдце. Хотя сердиться надо Мэтту, который пару раз влетал в него, возвращаясь домой в крови.  
А ещё кот ревнует. Метит у водостока и у двери так, что у Мэтта глаза слезятся, как бы намекает: это моя крыша. Трётся о Ташу, оставляет на ней шерсть и свой запах, говоря: это моя женщина, не твоя, не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, неудачник.  
Кот знает Ташу меньше, чем Мэтт, и ещё не в курсе, что та бывает небрежна с драчливыми некастрированными любителями гулять по крышам Адской кухни.  
Когда Таша спускается в комнату, кот всё ещё сидит на крыше и чего-то ждёт.  
— Почему бы тебе не забрать его домой? — спрашивает Мэтт.  
— Кошки плохо приручаются, — Таша пожимает плечами и снимает рубашку. — Он всё равно уйдёт, он привык к свободе.  
Мэтт не возражает вслух, но готов поставить что угодно: хуже всего приручаются русские шпионки.

***

  
Когда Таша исчезает до осени, кот объявляет Мэтту холодную войну. Он не трогает оставленную на крыше еду, улепётывает, когда Мэтт пытается пойти на сближение и погладить этого дурня, и фырчит с соседней крыши.  
— Слушай, ты, чертёнок, — устало объясняет Мэтт. — С ней это бывает. Она не только тебя оставила, но и меня. Работа такая.  
Или не работа. Но лучше об этом не думать.  
— Неужели лучше есть на помойке, чем из моих рук?   
Оппонент презрительно задирает хвост и в пару прыжков исчезает в недрах Адской кухни. Это можно считать за ясный ответ. 

***

  
Кот сдаётся в самом конце сентября. Сидит в прохладное дождливое утро под трубой, мокрый, насупленный и фальшиво-самодостаточный.   
— Буду считать это за капитуляцию, — говорит ему Мэтт, забираясь на собственную крышу после ночных приключений и сдирая чёрную бандану, пока та не прилипла к разбитой брови. — Иди ко мне, _лихо_.  
На руки кот всё равно не идёт сам — приходится подхватывать его обеими руками, и он тянется, как расплавленный сыр на пицце. И в квартире сразу же срывается с рук Мэтта: трусит к незаправленной постели, следит на ней мокрыми лапами и сворачивается на подушке клубком.  
Наверное, нюх у кота всё-таки острее, и он ещё чувствует Ташин запах.  
Мэтт падает рядом не раздеваясь и не разуваясь. Нащупывает на тумбочке телефон: есть повод позвонить Таше.  
— Я усыновил твоего кота, — говорит он без предисловий и приветствий, когда она берёт трубку после бесконечных гудков.  
Таша долго молчит. Как будто ничего не ответит. В трубке что-то нервно щёлкает.  
— Это было подло с твоей стороны. Скоро я приеду и разберусь с вами, — обещает она наконец.  
— Ждём.  
— И он не мой кот.  
— Да-да.  
Когда Мэтт нажимает «отбой» и улыбается, не-Ташин кот перебирается ближе к нему. Урчит и шершаво лижет разбитую бровь.


End file.
